Really true NOT!
by BuKitten
Summary: Everything is NOT as it seems!


**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, or else I would be very, very rich, and (probably) wouldn't be writing this!**

**This was fun to write, and, as punishment, isn't very good! I know this is pure stupidity, done out of bored-ness, and hatred for the whole Masaya X Ichigo thing. Lol, R&R, please!!! **

"What's this?" Tart asked, pointing to an ad in the newspaper. "Assassin available," read Pie, "I think that means that someone who gets assigned to kill other people is open for a job." Kish looked up from his breakfast with a smile. "Oh really?" His comrades both looked at him with faces like 'what now?'

Two hours later a man with a red shirt, loose white pants, red hair and a scar on his cheek, and a sword on his back showed up at an abandoned house. He looked at a small slip of paper, then back at the location. "Was I set up?" He thought out loud. "No, you weren't set up!" The strange man quickly pivoted to find a strange person (or uh thing) with green hair and long ears looking at him. "What are you looking at, Mr. Dress-like-I'm-from-the-medieval-times?" Ignoring the comment, he asked, "You _live_ here??" Kish sighed like this was a frequently asked question, which it wasn't, he was just plain difficult. "No, I live-" He thought for a second. "-Far away. Anyways, there's someone that needs to be done in for." Kish strained from doing an evil 'mwahaha' laugh. The man (Kenshin) looked at him and asked Kish who and where.

'_This is ridiculous.' _Kish thought. He was sitting crossed-legged in a tree, watching Kenshin sneak behind trees like an idiot. Each tree was at least 5 feet away from a strolling Masaya. Kish was almost positive that Kenshin was going to rip out a bush and hide under it, running closer and closer. But he stayed behind trees, peeking to the side, ducking, squatting, and hurrying to the next wide trunk. Kenshin finally caught up, swinging his sword at Masaya's neck. Kish had to grab his mouth to hold from laughing when Masaya ducked just in time to feed some birds. The amused alien saw Kenshin form a curse word with his lips. Masaya kept on walking. This time, Kenshin swung at his ankles. For some reason, the boy hopped up. Landing, you could hear a squash from beneath his feet. Masaya jumped up and down some more. "Take that, bug!" Kish slapped his hand over his eyes. _What a waste of my money!_ This guy wasn't a very good assassin. Kenshin (thank you, what took so long?) stabbed Masaya in the stomach. He looked down at the, now red, sword sticking out of him. He frowned. "Now, that could be a problem!" He laughed and attempted to push it back out. (What a weird person!! xD ) It went through his palm this time. "Oh no! How will I finish my story for English now?" (If only that could be an excuse for typing up my Fan fiction stories!) Kish went wide-eyed. What is he?? As if reading his thoughts, Kenshin yelled, "What are you?" Masaya turned around. "Oh, hi." Kenshin just stared. "I'm a…," he paused for no reason, "DRAGON!!!" Masaya pulled off his head, and a dragon's head appeared. "REALLY?!?!?!" Kenshin was about to run off, right along with the shocked Kish. Masaya(or uh dragon man) laughed. "No." Kenshin let out a breath. "I'm a grandma!" He pulled off yet another layer, to reveal an old, wrinkly head, gray hair, grey eyes, and glasses perched on the end of, uh, his(or hers who knows by now?) nose. **Thump!** Kish fell flat from the tree. He groaned. "Ha ha! That was just a dream, now wasn't it?" Kish said, rubbing his head. "What was a dream?" Kish looked up, his eyes meeting with an old lady's, but her body was broad and boy-like. Before he could answer, Kenshin chopped off Masaya's head. Confetti fell down, as trumpets and band instruments went off. A parade charged down the street. Girls twirled their batons, floats that read, 'No more Masaya!' were being driven, animals did tricks, and a random crowd came around. "Yay!" Everyone screamed.

**BAM, BAM, BAM! **Kish shot up from his mattress. "WAKE UP, KISH!" Screamed Tart. "Don't make me come in there!" You could here beeping, Tart was trying to hack into the code to Kish's room. A red light flashed from under the door crack. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" Yelled a voice. It stopped soon, Pie probably turned it off. Kish fell down again. What a weird dream! Yet somehow, it was pleasing. He laughed and got up. Tart was asking him to come see the newspaper…

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry to all the Masaya **_**lovers**_**, just, like, picture someone else in his place Hope you liked it!  
**


End file.
